The Cinderella Story of New York
by Maneo In Gloria
Summary: Annabeth is just another teenager in New York, when the new guy moves in. She can deal with his offhand remarks without going head over heels but what happend when she falls in love with a handsome stranger at the annual ball? Okay so the summary is really bad but i recommend you read it. R&R Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**So I've recently gotten into non demigod Percy Jackson story. They're awesome. So I wanted to try this story out. If you like it just review let me know!**

**I don't own PJO**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Crap..._

6:00 and it's time to get up. I lay in my bed, unmoving, for five minutes when my snooze alarm goes off. I rip my eyes open, and stare at the ceiling. I try getting up but it's useless, I lie back down and throw the covers over my head.

_Buzz! Buzz! _My phone falls off my bedside table and I reach down to grab it. My hair falls in my face but I don't feel like getting up. I answer the phone and mumble," Humph… hullo?"

I hear Thalia's voice nearly yell," Time to get up! It's the first day off school! If I have to be all happy and act Preppy, so do you!"

I curse under my breath and mutter a good bye. I throw my feet over the side of my bed and sit there. I run my hand through my matted, curly hair. I stand up and stumble over to my dresser. I throw on my black and dark grey jeans and a white t-shirt and some boots. Simple.

My hair takes me an hour to brush. Literally. I think about straightening it but I look at it and give up.

I grab my pre-packed book bag and put my cell phone in my pocket. I walk out of my door of 153 E 89th street.

Okay so if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not a morning person.

I sit on the curb at the bus stop with my book bag beside me. I peel leaves to keep myself busy. That habit has been turning my fingernails green since 5th grade. Five years later and I can't kick the habit. Thalia plops down next to me and rests her head on me. I rest my head on hers and we just sit there.

Thalia finally speaks up," New guy heading this way. He looks…. Perky. Crap-ety crap." I don't care enough to look up. There will be the afternoon when I can get a new look at him but its 7:30.

"Morning." I hear a guy's voice pass me. As he passes to wait on the sidewalk I can't help but smell his cologne. His amazing, intoxicating, unbelievable….. OH! Right! I tend to get carried away.

I Grunt back and Thalia playfully shoves me. _She thinks I'm kidding._ Thalia lifts her head up and, I assume, looks at the guy. She says," Sorry, we aren't exactly morning people"

"Me neither, I'm just a good actor. I'm Percy, by the way." I can hear the grin in his voice. I'm so tempted to look around. But I'm a little too stubborn.

"I'm Thalia, this is Annabeth. What year are you?" she asks.

"Junior. Just moved here from Virginia." He says casually. Now I really want to turn around but I can't seem to pick my head up. _So. Early. so. Tired. _

"Oh, we're sophomores. Annabeth, would you like to, um, Get your head off my freakin shoulder!" She yells in my ear. I snap my head up and glare at her. I finally have enough momentum to turn around and look at the new guy.

Except, I can't see him. He's turned around looking at two people walking up. Thalia sees too and turns around her cheek turning pink and I can see her jaw muscles flexing. I get a closer look and I realize why. Nico Di Angelo is walking up with a girl I've never seen before. About a block away and i can already see five pounds of make up on her.

"Don't be jealous of that clown. She's got enough make-up on her face to cover all of Manhattan. "I whisper to her. She smiles and stands up to hug Nico.

I sit on the curb awkwardly while Thalia and Nico talk about their new classes this year. The new girl bounds up to Percy and flips her hair back and says," Hi! My name is Cass. Short for Cassandra. Well my first name is Mildred but that is such an awful name I decided I would go by Cass. That's my middle name. I'm new here. Just came from Tennessee. I loved my home but you know I just got tired of the farm and what not. New York City is just beautiful but I haven't seen one iced tea shop!"

By the time she stops talking my head is spinning. I hate southern accents. Hate them. She talks so fast it's a wonder I understood her. I look over at Percy and he just says," I'm Percy." I stifle a laugh at Cass's confused look. She's probably wondering why he didn't tell his life story like she did.

The bus comes down the street and I shove Thalia in front. A tradition. I went first last year. It's her turn now. We get to the back of the bus where we always sit and plop down. I notice Percy making his way to the back as well. He sits in the seat across the aisle and takes out his IPod. I notice him turning the music up louder as the noise level on the bus increases. When we turn the corner to our school the bus quiets down. Eleanor Roosevelt High schools. Looms in front of us. With the silence I can hear percy's music. Cass turns to him and says," I LOVE your music! Pop is my favorite music too!"

Percy is about to correct her but I do first," Jazz. He was listening to Jazz."

Percy smiles and nods while Cass goes on about how she really loves jazz too. The bus stops and I take a deep breath. _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I feel so loved! 3 thank you all for all the reviews. And now: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all climb off the bus in silence. I look through the windows and stare at ERHS. It's a pretty prestigious school. They take over 6000 applicants a year while the whole school has about 500 students. Newsweek ranked in the top 1% of public schools. To me, it's just high school.

The school is divided up into groups. There's The Preps, the ghetto kids, the quiet group, and The Band kids, The Jocks, and then there's my group. We don't have a name. I suppose The Preps would call us the weirdo's but we prefer to think of ourselves as the awesome people. While these are the specific group they often go together.

Jocks& preps (all jocks are preps but not all preps are jocks)

Ghetto kids and preps hang out (for reasons no one understands)

Preps & us (those are scary, scary days)

Band& us (almost always)

And last and certainly least a few of the preps are in the band.

I get off the bus and I'm nearly trampled by Piper. She comes over and grips my arm. "Come on, Annabeth! You HAVE to meet Grover." Piper has had a crush on Grover forever. She talks about him non-stop. She drags me over to the band people and starts talking about an upcoming concert.

"OH, right Annabeth, this is Cole, _Grover_, Jason, Juniper, and you already know Percy. " I wave hello to everyone and stand there awkwardly. Jason speaks up after a second and says," Uh, Annabeth… Piper has told us a lot about you…"

"Good things I hope."

Jason smiles and nods. I start talking to him while Piper talks to Grover. The school doors open and we all trudge in. my first class is pre-calculus which I am not excited for. I've heard way too many bad things about it.

I find my way to the room, shoving through confused freshman and cocky seniors. I get into the room and throw myself into a chair. I look at the pile of forms to fill out for the new school year when I hear a voice next to me," Is this seat taken?" I look up and see Percy smiling at me. His hair is a little disheveled from the hallway but he still looks….

"Ah, uh… No. no it's not taken." I stumble over my words. He sits next to me while my other friend Luke sits behind me. I've known Luke forever. Lately it's been pretty obvious that he likes me. I'm not sure how I feel about him. I go back and forth.

"Annabeth! Hey how was your summer?" he asks but I'm not listening. I'm thinking about Piper's introduction. I turn to Percy and say," How do you already know Piper? And the rest of the Band people?"

"I went here freshman year. Moved away for a year." He says nonchalantly.

Luke snaps his fingers in my face after Percy and I stare at each other for a second. "Hey, Annie!" I turn my head toward him, irritated. "Come on, I haven't seen you since we went to the beach in July."

"Yeah well after that I went to that camp in Virginia, and then I mostly spent my time reading or working down at the ASPCA."

"I'd call you a liar if I didn't know that was true." he smiles at me and I want to smile back but I'm not feeling it. I turn around and look at my new teacher. She gives us a ton of forms and little index cards to write our names and things we enjoy. It's annoying actually.

School goes by fairly quickly. The bus is silent on the way back. I sit in the very last seat and put my headphones in and let the world fade away. That is until Percy turns to me and mouths "HELP"

I pull out my headphones and I realize what he means. Cass is asking to sit next to Percy. I see her picking up her stuff so that she can move when the bus stops again. When the bus comes to a stop I fly across the aisle and put my stuff down. I can feel percy trying to contain a laugh as the horrified look spreads across Cass's face.

I turn to Percy and mouth ," you owe me one." He laugh and says," Am I _that_ bad?" I laugh and put my headphones in. I look over at Cass and see she is giving shooting daggers at me. Maybe im just in a really snooty mood but I really really really want to piss her off. So I look at Percy and scoot a little closer to him and start talking," So, Percy, What instrument do you play?"

"Hm? Oh, I play saxophone. What about you?"

"Trumpet. How long have you played?"I try to keep the conversation going which is actually pretty easy. We get off the bus and Cass comes over to me once Percy and I say bye.

"I saw what you did back there on the bus. Just so you know, Percy _will be_ mine. If you think you can get in my way, so are sadly mistaken so BACK. OFF!" she stomps down the sidewalk but all her books fall out of her backpack so she kind of looses her momentum. I start laughing in spite of myself and catch up to Thalia.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Hell. I do have two classes Nico but I have a lot of classes with Cass. "

"She is the devil. She just yelled at me. It was pretty funny." She laughs and we walk home and pray that tomorrow will go better.

**Okay so thatchapter was the same length but I don't feel like a lot of stuff happened. I really wanted to update today but here you go! I'll update as soon as possible. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here you go! This is really random but I was thinking about this as I was writing this chapter: sometimes I forget that Thalia and Nico aren't dating in the book series. I ALWAYS forget. Who else does this?**

**Thalia's POV**

When I got home I plopped down on my bed and threw my book bag across the room. With my hair covering my face and sat up and started to fill out the forms. Almost all of them requested a parent signature. I laughed and said to me, "Good luck with that."

The school understands my situation. My mother is apparently medically depressed and little crazy. I can't say I disagree. I put all the ones that require her signature in one pile and the ones that don't in another. I stare at the forms blankly and let my mind wander.

I thought about that Cass girl and how she seemed to like Nico and by the end of the day she seemed to fall for Percy. I say out loud," Fine. She's Annabeth's problem." I instantly regret it and decide to think of something different.

Nico eventually finds his way into my mind. I've never really been one to go all crazy over a guy. Never in my life had I done that. Then I had to freakin meet Nico. I never really thought twice about him until the end of seventh grade. We had ridden the bus together since the beginning of sixth grade. Somehow, he worked his way in and no matter how much I try, he won't leave. I don't realize that I'm falling asleep until my phone goes off.

I check the text and see it's from Annabeth. She wants to go on a walk. I send her back a yes and put myself back together before walking outside. The sun glares into my eyes and I have to look down the whole way. I meet Annabeth at our usual spot, which is the Midnight Express diner between our houses. I stand at the diner, looking through my IPod for music.

My IPod flies out of my hands as someone bumps into me. I reach out but the guy grabs it first. As he stands up I realize its Percy who bumped into me. He smiles guiltily and hands me my IPod.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." He says.

"Your fine. My music is still here so you're not in too much trouble. Where are you heading?" I ask

He smiles as he runs his hand through his hair. "I'm just, ah, trying to find my way around."

Annabeth is making her way up to us and without thinking I blurt out," Well, Annabeth and I are going to the park. You should come with us."

Annabeth walks up to us and asks," What's Thalia trying to suck you into?"

Percy looks a little nervous. He looks at Annabeth with big eyes and says," Well she's wants me to come with you guys to the park. That is, if it's okay with you…" he runs his hand through his hair again, and I make a mental note of his nervous tick.

Annabeth hesitates for a second but puts on a smile and assures him that it's okay. We head off to the park. I Hear Annabeth talking to Percy and I catch a glance at her. She stops for a second but keeps going. I know I crossed a small line. She wanted to tell me something but she can't do that with Percy here.

We arrive at the park and immeaditly go to our area. Annabeth and I have been coming to this park for years on years. We talk about school and percy's old home in Virginia and everything else. We all end up talking until sunset. Percy heads down 2nd street and I walk Annabeth to her house. She is silent for half a block until I nudge her. She nudges back and I pretend to be hurt.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. I stop her and grab her shoulders. "You cant fool me, Chase, I know you have a crush on him"

She gets a disgusted look on her face and beushes my arms away. "HIM? Yeah right!" I would almost believe her disgust with him if I hadn't looked into her eyes. It will be a long, long time before she would admit to something like that. I knew that it was going to be a long school year.

**So not a very good chapter but I really wanted update before 2013. So here you go. I love having my readers' ideas in the story so if you have any please do tell me. Anything character or plot or anything really. Happy new year and I hope to update soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Trying to update more often so how's this?**

**Percy's POV**

I walk through the door of my apartment and I'm immediately hit by the smell. The apartment reeks of ocean/flowers/vanilla/lingering stench of beer/ anything else. I cover my face with my t-shirt and take a few cautious steps into the living room.My mom sands in the kitchen with a bottle of air freshener, spraying everything. I hold up my hands to her as she whips towards me. "MOM! Quit it!" I shout through my t-shirt as she commences to spray me down.

"I can't. Ever since smelly ga- I mean to say, Gabe, moved out, I can't get the stench out of this blasted apartment!" She pointed out. She continues to spray down the apartment and I resolve to wait out her cleaning frenzy in my room. I creak my door open and throw my book bag on the floor first. I walk in and sit down on my bed. We had only lived here in the city for a month but smelly Gabe had managed to ruin the apartment with his smell. He had left after he tried to hit me with a frying pan. My mother decided it had been enough.

I pull my notebooks out of my book bag and start trying to do the homework. I sift through my folder I got from the school. I pull out a sheet of paper with a list of the school years big events.

_Eleanor Roosevelt High School_

_September_

_17__th__ Fund raiser reward bash_

_20__th__ picture day_

_October_

_12__th__ family night_

_31__st__ Halloween party_

_November_

_20__th__ – 23__rd__ fall break_

_December_

_21__st__ winter wonderland masquerade Ball_

I stop reading there. A ball? The stress of the event is already seeping through me already. _Gotta rent a tux, gotta get a mask, gotta get corsage, and gotta find a date… A date?_ My panic attack leaves me and I run my hand through my hair. I have to learn how to take news lightly. I lie down on my bed and throw the papers across my room. My homework is done, for the most part.

I almost fall asleep when I remember my saxophone sitting all alone in its case across my room. I jump from my bed and run to my lonely sax. I bring it out of its case and put it together. I hold it in my hands, feeling complete. I put the reed in my mouth and take out my music, shuffling through last year's music. I put the reed in my saxophone and start to warm up. I go up and down my chromatic scale, pretending its last year. When I open my eyes, I feel the disappointment.

I pull out my _Standard of Excellence_ book and start to flip through the pages. Just when I feel the happiness seep through me, I hear my phone buzz. I stop playing, a smile on my face. I pick up my phone and feel the smile drop from my face. _Well this is going to be a long night…_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walk towards the bus stop, a spring in my step. I've never understood that saying until now. Without meaning to, I had developed a small crush on Percy. His smile stayed with me the whole night. Thalia is waiting for me already, her head hanging. I walk over and slap the back of her head. "Meh…fffnnnuuu….." she mumbles.

I laugh and lean against the tree. I hear Nico coming up and Thalia jump up from her spot. Not long after, Cass comes skipping up to the bus stop. "Morning, y'all! "She waves in everyone else's general direction then turns and glares at me. I laugh and roll my eyes. Percy comes sauntering up, a grin on his face, and saxophone case in hand.

"Morning," I say. He looks at me and smiles in return. He looks down at his face a smile still on his face. I nudge him and spew out sarcasm," Hey grumpy, cheer up." He laughs and looks at me.

"Haha sorry, I just had a good night. I, uh, well I got together with my ex. She apologized for doing everything and, well, I forgave her. "He says smiling.

I feel my heart drop and my smile go with it, but I pick it back up and plaster it on my face. "That's great Percy. I'm happy for you." I quickly resolve that my tiny crush didn't matter and I throw any thought of it away and replace it with happiness for Percy.

We board the bus and I sit next to Thalia and Nico sits next to Percy. The bus ride goes by in a blur and the next thing I know, I'm at my locker, putting away my book bag. My next class is with Luke and Percy. What fun.

Luke sits next to me, telling me some story about him and his friends during the summer. Percy sits in front of me. For some reason, I feel tension coming from him. Luke snaps his fingers in front of my face. I turn to face him and snap," What?!"

He's taken aback, but recovers with an angry look and says," Fine, keep looking at pretty boy; just remember who your friends are." I'm about to snap back at him but the bell rings and the teacher enters the classroom. I lose my focus immediately as the teacher starts teaching.

I pull out a piece of paper and start writing a quick note to Luke.

_Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just stressed._

_**It's fine. Just wish you'd stop looking at pretty boy over there.**_

_Why do you care? (Not that I was)_

_**He's just some stupid hick from down south. He's pompous, arrogant, annoying, and I don't think he's right for you.**_

_He really isn't all that bad. Besides who is good enough for me haha: P_

_**Me.**_

I'm about to scrawl out a million question marks and exclamation points when Mrs. Allman walks over to me. She puts out her hand and I hand her the note. I assume she will put her desk, like the others but to my horror, she opens it up in front of the class and starts to read it out to the class. Luke sits up straighter, a grin on his face while I sink lower and lower in my seat. Percy's muscular back stiffens.

The class is falling out of their seat and I'm wishing I could teleport to somewhere far, far away. Percy stands up, grabs his books, and walks out of the room. Mrs. Allman stares at the recently slammed door and sighs. Maybe she knows she's crossed a line and doesn't do anything about it.

Percy will be mad, Luke will be proud , and I am screwed.

**YAY! Okay so what do ya think? Hope its good. Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear to you guys I meant to update earlier but I had a lot of work to do. Benchmarks, quarterlies, and Mid- Terms. Ugh. Anyway here you are.**

Class went on for what felt like an eternity of stares and snickers and note passing like crazy. Luke sent me a few but I let them accumulate on my desk. I stared out the window, dreaming of living in a castle, far away from this life. I saw our teacher put several worksheets on my desk. At one point she stopped at my desk, collected all the notes and threw them into the trash can. In my mind I thanked her but I would never voice that thought. The bell rang and I leapt from my desk and was out of the room before it had stopped ringing. I thought about stopping at my locker but I didn't bother. I could hear like calling my name behind me so I sped up. I took several twists and turns, went up and down staircases, trying to lose him. I found my class and sat down, praying that the bell would ring before he found. Mr. Hayat closed the door right as Luke saw me. I sent a silent thank you to the universe for letting something hi right today.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I barely noticed the people laughing in the hallways. I remember seeing Percy once in the library at lunch. He had taken the spot where I squally hide out so I quickly muttered a sorry. I dreaded the bus ride home. I sit in a different corner of the library and look through the Edger Allan Poe book that I love to pieces. Before I know it I'm muttering to myself the words of Annabel lee. I draw a heart in the corner of the page, mindlessly. I think of Poe. How much he loved Virginia, his wife who was portrayed by Annabel lee. How did he know? Was it an instant wooziness, a sudden rush of feelings, or was it a steady gradual rising of love that consumed him.

My bet is on the ladder.

Then a certain line from the poem pops into my head "and this maiden she lived with no other thought than to love and be loved by me." Poe knows that Annabel lee is madly in love with him, but he also knows of her deep love in him. Annabel was so much in love that she didn't think about anything else. That kind of love takes time.

I'm so lost in thought I don't notice Luke walk up to me. He sits down beside me and nudges me gently. I smile weakly and say, "Well that was a bit humiliating."

"For you... I'm sorry though. "

We sit in silence for about a minute before he says, "well?"

"Well what?"

"You wanna go out with me?"

"Oh Luke, you're always the romantic one huh?" I respond to his emotionally lacking request.

"Of 'course "

I so there a moment and finally answer," Let me think about it okay?" With that I stand up and I hear someone slam their book on the table and behind me.

Percy stomps out or the library and slams the doors as he leaves.

"Mr. Pompous strikes again." Luke says grinning. I shove hi a little, half kidding.

"Hey he's not bad."

"Whatever you say Annie. I'll see you after school right? You're staying back for band aren't you?" Luke asks as he gets up. I groan inwardly. I had forgotten about band today. This won't be good. Percy plays saxophone. That's cool except so does Luke. Not to mention watching Piper drool over Grover while Grover is all over his girlfriend, Juniper.

I almost cuss but I calm myself and say," Yeah I will. Leave with bus riders I want to get there early and set up."

"Always the saint…" he snickers as he walks away from me. I want to angry. Luke is always so patronizing. So condescending. I almost want to run after him and slap him. I almost do. But then I think about the look in his eye as he said it. He wasn't teasing me. He was _complimenting_ me. I feel a wave of gratitude roll in me and I think I know my answer to Luke.

**XXX**

The bell rang for the end of the day and the bus riders were dismissed. I grabbed my trumpet out of my locker and walked down the staircase. At the base of the staircase, there is a door that leads outside but I you turn left you go down the hallway with the band room on it. Usually the staircase only has students. Today one of the guidance counselors was standing at the door making sure everyone was leaving.

I ducked my head and hoped she didn't notice me. I'm not that lucky. I'm walking down the hallway when I hear her call," Young lady! Where do you think you are going?" I freeze and turn around and walk to her.

She taps her foot and stares at me. "Well?" she asks, rather forcefully. My mouth is open stupidly. Usually I can get away with pretending I have to get my trumpet from the band room but I have it in my hand. I'm about to stumble out an apology then my saving grace comes. In the form of… Percy?

"They're you are Annie! Thanks for holding my saxophone. Now we gotta go get your trumpet come on!" he says as he walks towards me. The counselor glares at me for a moment before wave her hand to tell me to go away.

As we walk away, I turn to Percy and awkwardly say," Um... thanks for that. "

"Looks like I'm not such a 'stupid hick from down south' are I?" He says as we enter the band room. I try to apologize and explain but he walks off to hang out with Cole and Grover. Piper walks up to me and hugs me.

Piper doesn't hug so I immediately shove her off and yell "What wrong?" she laughs her head off and falls on the ground.

"Well I thought I would try and cheer you up! I heard about your note… Wanna Indian leg wrestle?"

I laugh and get on the floor next to her. We play for a while as people filter in the room. I see Percy staring at me for a moment. When Luke walks in the room I run up and give a hug and whisper to him," Yes."

**There you go! End of chapter…. 5? I really have no idea. Haha so should I drag this out a little bit or should I skip ahead to the next major event?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am probably the worst admin on this site **** im so sorry guys. It's summer for me now though so I can try to update more. Here you go. I tried to make it as long as possible**

**Eh so there is one cuss word in here, so sorry but I really felt like it needed to go in the situation. **

**Thalia's POV**

I walk into the band room and throw my stuff on the ground. The teacher, Mrs. Johara, is my aunt so I hang out here every day after school. The band room is filled with band nerds all fighting about their instruments. Its loud. It's full of stupid remarks. It's dorky. And all the spit flying around is ridiculous.

I love it.

I find Piper and Annabeth in the trumpet section and pull up a chair. I say hi to both of them. Annabeth has a delirious smile on her face. I stare at her with a glare until she looks at me.

"What?!" she asks, still smiling.

I stare her down with my best I-know-you-have-a-secret glare. She squirms in her seat but the smile is plastered onto her face. Aunt Kristie stands on the podium and everyone in the class goes silent and goes into second position. Annabeth's trumpet slides off her leg and onto the floor, her mouth piece falling out with it. Annabeth curses rather loudly and bends down to pick the trumpet up. Jason, the first chair trumpet , shouts at Annabeth," You know the rule, Chase: 60 push ups. 25 for dropping your instrument, 25 for dropping your mouthpiece, and 10 for a foul mouth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Annabeth mumbles as she gets on the ground. She gets to 30 push ups before she starts to struggle. Around 40 she drops to the ground. She raises her hand in the air and shouts," Tag team anyone?" If anyone is willing to take her place and do twice the remaining push-ups, they may tag team. It is silent for a moment. She looks pleadingly at Luke, as he looks away and says," I , uh, hurt my shoulder." Then Percy stands up with his hand raised. He walks over slowly and slaps her hand. Annabeth's face is beat red and she squirms away. "40 push-ups Jackson!" shouts Aunt Kristie. Luke stands up and walks over to Percy. Before Percy can do one push-up, Luke slaps his hand. "uh.. 80 push-ups, Castellan."

Percy glares at Luke's hand before slapping it with his own. "160, Jackson..." Percy takes to steps back as Luke attempts to tag team again. "What's wrong, Jackson? Can't let me do something for my girlfriend?"

"I don't recall you leaping at the opportunity to Tag-team. "

Luke lunges for his hand and slaps it. "320" Percy slaps his hand and backs away again. "Well at least I can keep a girlfriend for more than 12 hours. " Says Luke, taking out a phone that isn't his out of his pocket. Percy pats his pockets and glares at Luke. "You bastard!" Spits out Percy. He advances on Luke. Luke slaps his hand and Aunt Kristie wearily says," Plus ten. Times two. 660…"

Percy slaps Luke's hand then punches Luke square in the jaw. Luke's body crumples to the ground. Percy shakes his hand and squats down to the ground next to Luke. "Next time, volunteer first." Percy pats Luke's jaw, right where he was struck, and snatches his phone from Luke's grasp. Percy walks over him and walks out the door, forgetting his back pack and saxophone behind him.

Annabeth emerges from her chair slowly and walks to Luke, who began to sit up. She puts one hand on his cheek and leans in. About an inch from his face, she stops and says," It looks like Percy beat you. He kept his girlfriend for more than an hour." She slaps his face so hard , the sound reverberates all around the room. The room erupts everyone yelling "Yeee!" Annabeth grabs Percy's saxophone and book bag and storms out the door. Leaving me to wonder how much I had missed.

**Percy's POV**

I decide to walk home, unable to wait an hour and a half for my mom to get here. I shove through the crowds, not caring at all. I made it three quarters of the way home before I remembered my saxophone and book bag. I take out my phone to call Nico to grab them for me but I see a text from Annabeth," Before you freak, I got your stuff."

I sigh and shove my phone in my pocket. What had I just done? Okay so maybe I wasn't so ashamed that I had finally hit that jerk. Maybe I was a teensy bit happy. I'm mad I let go of my anger like that but Luke deserved it. Once my adrenaline is gone, my hand starts to hurt pretty badly. I grab my phone from my pocket and scroll down the texts. I find the one from my (again) ex-girlfriend. **"Found someone else. Not that we could've been together at all. It's for the better. This year my date will actually be at prom."**

_Screw her. Screw Luke. Screw it all._ How dare he steal my phone? How dare he read my texts? The scumbag deserved it and more.

**Annabeth's POV**

I see Percy in the crowd in front of me but I seriously don't feel like talking to him. A tear streams down my face when I think of how stupid I am. I fell for a jerk. For a guy I knew was a jerk. How dare he steal Percy's phone? It was stupid and rude and selfish and way more. Percy stops and reads the text I just sent him. He stops angrily shoves his phone in his pocket. I am probably the last person he wanted to get his stuff but he is going to have to deal with it.

I turn down my street and watch keep Percy keep going straight. When I get to my house I sit on the steps. I pull out my phone and see I have 5 new messages. 2 from Thalia, 2 from Piper, and 1 from Luke. The messages from Thalia and Piper are unimportant, they merely want to know what is going on. The text from Luke says," How dare you?" I scream at my phone and toss it at the ground. I turn away before it hits the pavement. I expect to hear it shatter. But I don't. I don't even hear it hit the ground. Instead I hear Percy.

"Hey this is a _nice_ phone. Don't break it." I stand up and cross my arms.

"I'm so sorry… about.. about Luke. He's always been difficult but I mean he's never been like this. It was completely uncalled for and he was way out of line. He should'nt've done that and I should'nt've dated him. Even if it was for about 15 minutes. I should've seen what he was like 'cause I've known him for years and years and years. That was totally rude and-"

"Annabeth! Jeez you're starting to sound like Cass. It's okay. I'm a big boy. "

"Right. Uh.. so I guess you want your stuff?"

Percy makes a thumbs up sign and grabs his sax and book bag from my feet. He waves goodbye and starts to walk down the street. Before he reaches the end of the street I call to him," Percy?"

He turns around and looks at me.

"I- I really am sorry!" I shout.

He gives me a whatever look, shrugs his shoulders, and turns around to walk away.

**Again guys, im so veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryve ryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery fery sorry about all of that. It wasn't fair to you guys. Im back though and its summer so im all yours (and instagram too) thanks you guys who are still here and reading. **

** Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you I'm gonna update more J thanks for the favorites and followers and shtuff. Here we go**

**Percy's POV**

"Mom! Mom, really! Really I can tie a tie by myself! No! No, not the spit... agh! Ew!" I yell as my mom tries to prep me for the winter ball. I was wearing a black button down shirts with a white tie. I look down at my white converse, shuffling them to get the dirt off the bottom.

"You're going to be the only person there wearing _sneakers_!" Mom says as she fixes my tie. She licks her hands and runs her palms over my hair, trying to tame the mess that it is.

"So what if I am? I can stand out." I say, puffing out my chest. It's true my converse aren't exactly in new condition but I'm done trying to impress people. Time to be me.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to see a text from Grover. "Be there in 5. Nico's with me. The girls are with us, too. Be prepared." I groan and put the phone into my pocket. The girls are Piper and Juniper. I'm going stag. Piper is going with Grover and Nico is going with Juniper. Nico is exactly very excited about his date and I think the feeling is mutual.

I toss my jacket on me and try to walk out the door without mom noticing. Of 'course she does anyway. "Honey! Wait! We have to take some pictures! No, no wait!" she yells as I run out the door. I walk outside and slow to a halt. A giant white limousine is parked outside my apartment. My mouth drops to the floor. Nico pops out of the roof of the limo and yells," Get your butt over here, Jackson!" I run over and slide in, slamming the door.

I am obviously the last person to be picked up and we start heading to the school. Piper is all over Grover and he looks less than thrilled. Juniper and Nico are sitting a foot apart and looking in opposite directions. I clear my throat and say," So guys, uh, you know this isn't prom right?"

"Yeah, why?" Asks Nico.

"Oh you know, just the giant stretch limo…" I say, looking out the window. Piper laughs and throws her arms around Grover. I suppress a smile at Grover's discomfort. "So where's Jason?"

"Oh, He's going with Annabeth and Thalia." Replies Nico, scooting another inch away from Juniper.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well it probably has to do with the fact that his dad is marrying Thalia's mom and now they are tryna act like a family or somethin."

"Woah woah woah really? That's… interesting…"

"You can also say disturbing but whatever. "

Grover tries to scoot away from Piper and fails. She's like a leach, she just wont let go.

"Um…Dude? Are you wearing … converse?" He asks, looking a little worried. I look down at my shoes and smile. I laugh a little.

"Yeah, man. I am."

"Why…?"

"'Cause I thought I could screw with some people."

**Annabeth's POV**

"Get your butt out here, Grace!" I yell into the door.

We had to pick each others outfit and Thalia isn't exactly happy about hers.

"NO! I refuse! How could you?" She sneers through the door. I laugh and reply," I'm not exactly happy about your choice either!"

I look down at my dress and sigh. It's a pretty dress but it's a dress none the less. I wouldn't have as much of a problem in it wasn't too short. It goes to my mid-thigh. It's a Grecian style dress. It looks exactly like the tunics they would wear in ancient Greece. Mainly in Athens. There's a gold metal band around my waist. I wear an owl necklace and a gold band around my upper arm.

"In case you haven't noticed, Thalia, I'm not from ancient Greece." I shout through the door. I slam my fist on the door and yell," Get out here now! 1…2-"

"FINE!" She shouts. She opens the door slowly and steps out. I smile at her. Her dress is aqua blue and strapless and it falls around her like a waterfall. It goes down to her knees. She's wearing a lightning necklace and blue ballet flats.

"At least I gave you converse to wear! I have to wear these stupid little buggers…"

I smile down at my shoes. They are the only part of this outfit I approve of. She actually took them from my small collection of shoes so they are pretty worn down and they aren't exactly white anymore.

"Where's Jason?" I ask.

"Coming. He just sent me a text. His dad wouldn't let him leave."

"How are you doing with ... with the wedding?"

She plops down on the bed and says ,"Oh grand. It's not every day you get a _new _arrogant dad. Or that your devil mom gets married. Although I suppose having Jason for a brother won't be so bad. He does kinda take after his dad though, you know?"

I nod and flop down next to her. We stay there for a moment before the doorbell rings. We get up and head to the doors. I grab my white clutch off the dresser and follow Thalia. My converse squeak on the floors as I follow her through the hallways. I think about what this night will be like and I'm not excited. Dance's are definitely not my thing but they surprisingly are Thalia's. She, unfortunately, made me go.

"Are you upset about Nico and…. Juniper?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

She grips the railing harder and says," It would be easier to be upset if Juniper wasn't so lovable. I don't think either of them are very happy about it, though."

I see a small smile spread across her face and I slap her. She covers arm where I slapped and yells," Ow!"

"No being happy at other people's misery!" I scold, pointing a finger at her. She puts her hands up in surrender and walks to the door. She opens it and hugs Jason and we walk out the door to her car. Time for hell.

**Okay so this is really just a filler chapter but the next one will be good J sorry it takes me forever to upstae but im also working on my fanfic on instagram and My two BEST friends moved way and I didn't really do ANYTHING for a week or two :/ sorry guys. Im trying**


End file.
